Fort Building, Racing, & Movie Nights
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: It was a routine of ours. Throughout the Summer, every Wednesday Cat and I would watch as many movies as possible before we both fell asleep. This Wednesday was a little different though.


**_Fort Building, Racing, & Movie Nights_**

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

**BeckPOV**

**

* * *

**

Okay, quick note!

In this one-shot, Cat and Beck are already dating. Jade never existed, therefore her and Beck never dated.

Don't like, don't read.

I guess I have to say that I don't own anything.. So yeah, I don't own anything.

Onto the story. (:

* * *

It was a routine of ours. Throughout the Summer, every Wednesday Cat and I would watch as many movies as possible before we both fell asleep. We alternated between my place and hers; tonight we were at my RV.

This Wednesday was a little different though. Cat and I decided to change things up, just for this Wednesday, and invite some others to join us.

Currently is was around 4:30. Cat was supposed to be here any minute, and then Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex would be over around 5:00.

I was feeding my fish when I heard a light knock on my door and a small giggle.

I quickly walked over to the door and swung it open to see Cat with a big grin spread across her face.

"Hi Beck!" She yelled, pulling me into a hug.

I laughed. "Hey there, Cat. Why were you giggling?"

She giggled again. "Because I was excited to see you!"

I pulled her closer to me, softly kissing her. She deepened it, running her hands through my hair while my arms snaked around her waist.

Eventually we pulled apart with content smiles on our faces.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait for the others?" I asked.

Cat looked around for a few minutes, going through her options. Her eyes suddenly widened at a pile of blankets sitting in the corner.

She quickly turned to me, grinning. "Can we make a fort?"

Her brown eyes sparkled with hope in a way that no one could ever resist. And besides, making a fort actually sounded fun.

"Sure we can!"

She jumped up and down, laughing. "Yay!" I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Okay." She began. "We can use these blankets, but we need something to hold them up."

I grabbed the pillows off my bed and couch, but they didn't seem to be enough.

"Come with me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the RV. My dad was outside mowing the lawn, and we gave him a quick wave before going inside the house.

"Hey mom!" I yelled. She came from the kitchen, clad in an apron and holding a mixing bowl.

"Beck, I was just about done making some snacks for your- Oh, hi Cat! I didn't know you were here already."

Both my parents, and the rest of my family for that matter, absolutely loved Cat, so they had no problem with her staying over. Luckily her family liked me as well, so everyone got along.

"Yeah, I came over a little bit early." Cat skipped over to my mom and gave her a hug, who quickly returned it.

"Anyways, what brings you two in the house?"

"I was wondering if there are any extra pillows laying around the house?"

"Sure, there's plenty upstairs. What for?"

Cat giggled, making me smile. "We're making a fort!" She clarified.

My mom smiled right along with us. "Oh, how cute!"

"Mom.."

"Okay, okay. Go ahead and take whatever you need. I'll bring out the snack when they're done."

Cat and I ran upstairs going through closets and grabbing as much as we could carry. Eventually we stumbled back downstairs and headed for the door.

I yelled a quick "Thanks, mom!" while Cat yelled "Thanks, Mrs. Oliver!" She opened the front door for us and laughed before heading back to the kitchen.

After dropping most of the pillows in the driveway, we made it back to the RV and threw the pillows inside.

"This is awesome!" Cat said excitedly. She looked over at the clock, then at me.

"We have 15 minutes until the others get here. Think we can make the fort in that time?"

I nodded. "For sure."

"Yay! Then let's get started!"

* * *

**Switch to ToriPOV**

"I'm a puppet, fool! It doesn't matter if I have three meals a day!"

"Yes it does, Rex! It's important that you-"

"Robbie, Rex!" I cut in. For the past 10 minutes they had been arguing about the importance of Rex's diet. "Can you please stop arguing?"

"Tori's right guys." Andre said. We're almost to Beck's, so you gotta chill."

Robbie sighed. "Alright. But we're gunna talk about this later Rex!"

"Fool."

I turned to Andre, trying to ignore Robbie and Rex. "So, did Beck say what movies we're watching?"

"Nah, he didn't mention it. I don't know what movies he's got left to watch though. Him and Cat have probably watched a billion."

I laughed. "I believe it. It's cute that they get together every Wednesday though. And it's nice that they invited us."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying."

Finally we made it to Beck's, and after grabbing our stuff we made our way to his RV.

Andre knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds we heard two voices, and feet running towards us.

Andre laughed. "I bet you anything that they're having a race to see who can get to the door first."

Andre's guess was confirmed when we heard Beck yell, "Cat, you can't jump on my back to slow me down!"

Eventually the door opened and we all laughed at the sight of Cat on Beck's back, one hand covering his eyes and the other hand on the door.

"I win, I win!" She shouted.

Beck put her down and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, this time." He pulled her close to him and quickly kissed her on the head.

We headed inside, with Robbie in front. He stopped halfway inside though, causing me and Andre to run into him.

'Hey Robbie! Why'd you st-" I looked up in the middle of my sentence, surprised by what was in front of me.

A giant fort took up most of the room. Beck's mattress had been pulled off the bed and was laying on it's side. Next that that, pillows on top of pillows went around the entire room. Blankets serving as the roof were held up by piles of pillows and other things like couch cushions.

"Do you like our fort?" Cat asked.

"It's awesome!" Robbie yelled.

"It's pretty epic." Andre said, nodding his head.

"I've gotta say, it's probably the best fort I've seen."

Cat ran over and hugged me. "I'm glad you guys like it! It'll be way more fun to watch the movies like this."

"No doubt." Andre said, crawling into the fort.

10 minutes later, everyone was in the fort covered in blankets and surrounded by pillows and snacks. It was decided that we were going to watch all the Saw movies, with the first one currently playing.

I was really glad that Cat and Beck included us in their movie night. Everyone seemed content and happy.

Looking around, I saw Robbie sitting cross-legged with Rex next to him. Andre was on his other side, also sitting cross-legged. I was next to Andre, laying on my back with an upside-down view of the movie. Beck and Cat were next to me. Beck was laying on his stomach, with Cat laying on top of him playing with his hair.

Around 1, Saw IV ended and Robbie got up to change the movie. Andre and I got up to stretch and grab something to drink.

I was about to grab a peppy-cola when I heard Andre go "Awwe."

I turned around, curious as to what Andre saw, and I couldn't help but "awwe" myself.

While Robbie, Andre and I were ready to watch the next movie, Cat and Beck were clearly too tired from fort building and racing.

Cat had rolled off of Beck and was now facing him, her head buried comfortably in his chest. He was facing her with his arm around her waist.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed my camera from my bag and snapped a couple of pictures. "They'll definitely thank me for these later."

"You're not gunna put them on The Slap, are you?" Robbie asked.

I thought about it for a minute and glanced back over at Cat and Beck.

"Oh, they're going on The Slap."

* * *

**Oh yeah, one-shot yeah!**

**I'm in looove with the BeckxCat pairing. (: And Jersey Shore.**

**Anyways, I was thinking about adding a "deleted scene" chapter. It would be when Cat and Beck were making the fort. Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo, Kelsey(:3**


End file.
